


100 Forma Nova

by GrendelGrowls



Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Forma is the key to altering all kinds of details about the structure of a Warframe. However, the mass of the Forma itself doesn't just vanish once it's used. One or two don't make a difference, but a few Tenno don't stop there...
Series: The Fat Nova Expanded Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	100 Forma Nova

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for a friend on Discord. I've never done a WG fic before, so I apologise if there's anything a bit odd about how this is written (I'm into tummies, especially chunky ones, but not unrealistically large ones or WG specifically).

"Operator, are you _sure_ you want to install a fourth Forma? I do not think you can make your mods any more optimized."

Teanna had been staring at her mod collection in the Arsenal for at least twenty minutes now, trying to work out what else her Nova needed. It felt like she had covered everything: the abilities seemed to be working well, shields were barely a problem, and health was... manageable. Aside from maybe her utility mods, nothing was lacking anymore. She hadn't even left Nova for at least two months, since there was really no _point_ in leaving and trying out any other Warframe.

"Quiet, Ordis, I'm thinking. There has to be something."

"It's just that... your mod collection is full, Operator. There _are_ no more to find! If this Nova is equipped in the perfect way for you, then perhaps there's no need to-"  
"Ordis, please, I know what I'm doing. There's no point using a Forma on anything else if I'm not going to take it into battle." Stepping away from the console, she looked down at her yet-to-be recoloured Nova, proud of the fact that she had kept the default tones and equipment for so long. Battle came first, aesthetics later.

"Very well, Operator. I would still recommend using _one_ of your ninety Forma on _something_. There are plenty of weapons you h-h- **HAVEN'T FED WITH FRESH BLOO-O-O**... used in a while."

Teanna glanced over to her arsenal system, then back to the mod storage unit. Ordis _did_ have a point, but it really wasn't worth wasting them on something she'd throw away at some point. Nova was the only piece of gear she used consistently, other than the Nova Prime that she kept in storage most of the time. She wouldn’t be caught dead using something like that, and she had already made her original Nova far more effective. “I’ll install it on Nova again. I can squeeze a little more mod capacity out.”

Strolling over to the arsenal to begin the process, she shook her head as she thought about how many she had managed to save up. There were so many backed up in her Orbiter’s storage area that she barely had room to even keep any more, so using them up was her only option. Selling them was out of the question: they could end up in the hands of some Corpus crewman who’d accidentally apply it to a MOA or something. In her hands, they were as safe as they possible could be.

The installation procedure for Forma was, surprisingly, actually very simple. The Neuroptic systems in each Warframe's head were equipped with the ability to recognize enemies, obstacles and - most importantly - items they could use. Forma was one such piece of equipment, and placing the jigsaw-like component in front of the "face" was usually enough to activate the procedure.

As long as the Frame itself was prepared for the process too, this would make the shape-altering abilities of the Forma activate, drawing it in through the "mouth" and carrying out its pre-programmed changes.

This meant that, in a way, they _ate_ forma.

So, wasting no time, that was exactly what she did. As the Forma vanished into her ‘mouth’, she felt it work its way through the various parts of Nova’s structure, adding more mass and bulk in key areas while also leaving room for slightly tweaked mod combinations. She had felt such a thing before, and it honestly wasn’t that far from the sensation of eating a big, warm meal that spread heat and happiness through your core.

It left a similar physical impression, too.  
The problem with Forma, as Teanna had only recently discovered, was that it had to go _somewhere_. Food in humans? That could be burned as energy, absorbed for nutrients or otherwise removed from the body in various ways. Forma wasn’t like that, and once it was applied it generally didn’t vanish into thin air. She had already noticed some slight increases around the area that would be Nova’s waistline, but it wasn’t much of a problem, just a slight bump.

Then again, she _was_ only four Forma in. Just like that, the Forma had become part of her body, opening up more space for mods. Not that she really needed it.

“…what now, Operator?”

Oh, yes, Ordis. She had completely forgotten he was there, since his voice would usually blend into the background anyway given how often he spoke. “Well, this Nova needs to be tested again before I can get her back to where she used to be. Take the Orbiter to… actually, let’s go and see Simaris. I could use the Sanctuary Onslaught challenge to make this a little easier.”

\---

By the time Teanna had crawled back to her Orbiter, slightly exhausted and still feeling like she had to wash the non-existent digital blood of her enemies off her Warframe, she had already prepared herself for another Forma. The mods she had slotted in had made her far more powerful, and it hadn’t taken long for her to become experienced at using the newly-upgraded Nova once more. The slight amount of extra mass caused by the extra Forma hadn’t even so much as upset her balance, which was a good sign.

It also meant that she could get _stronger_ if she had to.

And, really, was there any reason not to? It wasn’t like Forma was in short supply, and she had plenty of it – more than she was comfortable holding onto, actually. The more you owned, the bigger a target you could become if word got out.

She’d probably just have to start using more of them, then.

Ordis tried to welcome her back as she got back on board, but she brushed him off, heading straight for the arsenal again. Now that she thought about it, the added mass it would have put on Nova wasn’t entirely unwelcome: she was, after all, one of the flimsier Warframes in terms of how she looked. A bit of extra bulk could go a long way when it came to intimidation.

The moment Teanna was able to access all of the systems again, she checked on the Forma storage area she had set up. Four were currently slotted in her Nova, and she appeared to have ninety-six left, give or take one or two that might be placed elsewhere on the Orbiter from other projects. That meant a nice, round one-hundred, which was unusually satisfying to think about.

There was no way to install them in bulk, so she would have to take things one step at a time, but that didn’t bother her. There was something much more appealing about the snow growth in power – and, presumably, the small increase in Waframe density – that would make it feel more _earned_.

With nothing better to do, and no excuse not to, she told the system to pull another Forma out of storage. It wouldn’t take long to sort out the re-orientation process.

\---

It took fifteen Forma for Teanna to notice that Nova wasn’t exactly… feeling the same as the normally did. It wasn’t just that she felt a bit more bulky and heavy, but that she _looked_ it, too. Nova’s originally fairly flat stomach had definitely bulked out a bit, as had some other major areas of her body, becoming slightly softer and almost… _loose_? It was a strange phenomenon, but one that wasn’t completely unwelcome.

After all, each increase in mass meant an increase in power.

The added weight wasn’t too much, but she found herself using Worm Hole more and more to move around, even across distances where there was really no need for it. It wasn’t like she had to _justify_ that to anybody, though: Worm Hole was an excellent time-saving measure, and she saw no reason to avoid using her enemy on her abilities when the opportunity presented itself.

Once again, for at least the eleventh time in a row, she had gone to visit Simaris for Sanctuary Onslaught training. This time, his ‘eye’ seemed to snap towards her much faster than it usually did – he was probably just surprised to see her arriving so soon, since she had spent most of a waking Earth day in his Sanctuary.

“Hunter. You are here... again.”

“Sanctuary Onslaught again, please, Simaris. I think this will be the last Forma for today, I’m getting a little tired.” She wasn’t sure whether it was the added mass or the effort that she had put in during the Onslaught runs, but she didn’t usually feel so exhausted this early in the day. To be fair, she had actually been binging these ‘deployments’ like there was no tomorrow without much time to break, something that she didn’t normally do.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Hunter?”

“What, you’re worried about me?”  
“I am worried about your Warframe. It is… not designed for this kind of stress.”

The notion almost made Teanna laugh. “Simaris, you’re practically the only person who _shouldn’t_ care about stress. Isn’t that the point of Onslaught?”

“I am not talking about combat stress, or mental stress. I mean physical stress. This Nova appears… flabby. I did not anticipate that your use of Forma over such a short period would lead to something like this.” He paused, his form glowing slightly brighter for a moment as a stream of data passed across its various surfaces. “Sanctuary holds no records of such a… large Nova. May I scan-“  
“Later.” Teanna looked down at the Nova she was inhabiting, and for the first time, she actually realised just how _off_ it all looked. She hadn’t really been paying attention to her own body, since the Onslaught demanded a lot of concentration and she was always quite mentally drained when she returned to the Orbiter: Nova definitely _was_ flabby, at least a little.

Well, no. More than a little.

The stomach was the most obvious point of reference, since it now bulged out further than an entire second torso would have. While originally solid, it had become soft, almost jiggly, stretched out thanks to the extra materials in the Forma. It didn’t look like something that could logically _happen_ , but there it was, right in front of her.

She moved Nova’s hands to grab the sudden extension of her stomach, only to notice that they, too, had gotten larger. Chubby, almost, like they had been plumped up and made more sausage-like compared to the slender muscles that the Warframe usually possessed.

Somehow, probably due to her willingness to keep fighting in the Sanctuary, she hadn’t even noticed the physical changes. It was a surprise just how _soft_ her body felt, something that didn’t even really seem possible inside a Warframe. Shrugging it off as a temporary effect, Teanna crossed her arms and gave Simaris her best ‘I’m waiting’ look, despite not having a visible face.

“…Alright, Hunter, you may begin your run. Be careful, and do not damage yourself beyond repair.”

Simaris didn’t usually care about the Tenno hurting themselves. Maybe something _was_ up.

\---

At 30 Forma, Teanna really didn’t feel good.

Even getting up the ramp to the front of her Orbiter was a struggle, and the added weight had caused her to almost squish her Kavat a few times by sitting in the wrong place. Worm Hole had become a godsend to her, skipping the need for her to walk, let alone run. It was like she had been permanently hit with her on Molecular Prime and slowed down considerably.

The added heft really didn’t help.

In a way, the extra mass wasn’t the problem, but it was just how _blobby_ it had become. Instead of being a direct increase in bulk, which she could deal with, most parts of her Nova had become saggy and harder to keep still. Even turning around felt a bit less controllable, since the flab on her would drag her speed down with each movement.

Her power, though, must be off the charts! It had become easier than ever to bullet jump onto an enemy and crush them to death. Well, bullet _hop_ , since her muscles could only lift her a meter or two off the ground rather than the dozen she could usually manage.

Strangely enough, her armour pool appeared to have increased significantly, and her health wasn’t doing too bad either. Her shields were in tatters, though. Extra mass meant that they were literally spread thin, barely holding together around her wider waist and often completely failing for no apparent reason.

“Ordis… ugh… can you get me another Forma? I don’t wanna walk there…”

The table in the personal quarters had become her throne, the place that she often took a short rest of two or three hours while she waited to regain her strength.

“Operator, I… I am concerned…”

“Just do it, Ordis!”

“But you have gotten…” the Cephalon paused, presumably exasperated. “…fat, Operator.”

“No, this _Nova_ has gotten fat, and I intend to find a way to fix it. Get. My. Forma.”

Right on cue, her Domestik Drone rolled in, carrying a tray with a freshly-retrieved Forma on top.

It was time for number 31.

\---

50 Forma. Halfway there.

Teanna found it hard to even leave the Orbiter now. Instead of squeezing into the exit hatch, which had become impossible five Forma ago, she simply used the built-in exit hatches and pushed herself through the holes. Ordis had long since stopped trying to convince her that something was wrong, which _obviously_ meant that she had been right this whole time.

The walk to Simaris’ room was absolute hell. What had once been a simple stroll was now a complete hike, especially when it came to the stairs, and the elevator to his floor at the back of the Relay was the only time she could rest for a few seconds.

After half an hour of struggling, Teanna waddled into the unstable Cephalon’s workspace, demanding to speak to him right away. Despite her Nova not technically being _her_ , she was still using a lot of effort to move it, and had been out of breath almost immediately.

“S… Simaris… Onslaught… Now…”

“Hunter, you are really…”

“Do… it…”

“…very well, Hunter.”

As the digital environment loaded around her, Teanna took a moment to check out what changes her body had gone through. She was close to being an actual blob now, although she could still move around with plenty of effort. The flat tummy was, in polite terms, gone and replaced with a mass of stretched, flabby Warframe flesh and metal.

Her read end had suffered a similar fate, becoming bloated at first, then soft, as she continued her crusade to add as many Forma as possible. Her entire body was almost like a soft jelly, swaying and jiggling with every movement.

Appearing in Simaris’ datascape, Teanna raised her Ignis Wrath and prepared herself for the difficult walk towards the entry gate only 100 feet away.

\---

“Operator, please, you’re- **TURNING INTO A FAT PIG-G-G** –ruining your Warframe!”

Teanna had just downed Forma number 75 and was panting heavily, the strain of the extra mass doing a number on both her and the Nova itself. She hadn’t left the Orbiter since Forma 70, and had managed to get her Warframe to be more powerful simply by sending her Sentinels, MOAs and pets out into battle for her. Because of the way that they worked, her Warframe still became more tuned even if they were the ones doing the killing.

“Mmmordis… M’ fine… just… tired…”

“Operator, you… have not moved in three hours. Please.”

“I’m fine! Let me live my life!”

Teanna wasn’t worried. She quite liked this extra mass, especially with how comfortable it was. She could fall asleep literally just by sitting down, since most of her body was now a soft, pillowy mess. If anything, she was just annoyed that she had to consume the Forma by herself, since Ordis obviously wasn’t going to play ball.

The numbers in her the Nova’s internal systems increased rapidly as her pets completed yet another extermination mission without her, bringing her much closer to the big 100. Her body didn’t even look like a Warframe anymore, instead seeming like either a giant marshmallow or a sack full of pudding.

While Warframes didn’t necessarily have fatty tissue, the result was definitely the same. Blubber. Heft. _Weight_. Strangely enough, it was making her feel somewhat… _intimate_ , not that she had anybody to spend the night with here.

One other problem had arisen. The Nova’s stomach had begun to gurgle now, something that didn’t really make sense even to her. It was only silenced when she consumed another Forma, and the hungry for those small, golden jigsaw pieces was intensifying every time. No matter how many she consumed, it wasn’t enough, not when she was so near the triple digits.

The heaving tummy of her previously-slim Warframe made her lazy and lethargic, so she simply sat in the front of the Orbiter, hoping that her Sentinels would push her into the thirtieth rank of tuning, allowing her to consume another. At the rate they were working, it wouldn’t take long.

\---

_90._

Teanna felt extremely sluggish.

The Forma was actually starting to fill her up now. Well, probably. To be honest, she had lost track, since the overwhelming hunger had gotten far more extreme than she had expected. Even without using her Warframe, she had begun to snack more often, downing entire bottles of cola or stuffing an entire 13-inch pizza from Darvo straight into her mouth before a mission.

A considerable bulge had replaced her flat and well-kept tummy, pushing her suit to the very limit, but she couldn’t help herself. There was nothing to do while her Sentinels gathered the tuning experience needed, so she had turned to gluttony to solve her problems.

Milk. Fast food. Fruit. Homemade snacks. Three-course meals. All of them were on the menu, and Teanna’s credit reserve was dwindling as she constantly ordered new sets of food to try.

By the time that Forma 91 was ready, she was feeling a bit sick.

“Operator, are you-“

“Guh… Ordis, just… shut up. I don’t think I can eat anything else today…”

“Your… Warframe requires you, Operator. The Forma.” Ordis’ tone had changed significantly – he was no longer peppy and upbeat, but tired and constantly on edge. “I will not stop you.”

“Good-uhg.” Teanna hoisted herself up, almost doubling over as the slosh of her stomach threatened her ability to keep her many meals down. “…Good. I’ll be right there.”

Transferring herself back into Nova, she picked up the nearest forma and consumed it, just like all the others. She couldn’t even tell if they were making a difference now, but it didn’t matter.

The added mass of her Warframe, plus her full and stretched stomach, meant that she quickly slipped off into a food coma of her own.

\---

This was it. Number 99.

The gurgling from the bottomless pit of Nova’s form was only matched by the groaning of her own stomach as she thought of all the celebratory food she could have when she reached her milestone. Cake, maybe? Takeaway food? Maybe she could just order from a bunch of difference places and see how much she could fit inside herself!

Ordis had gone completely quiet now, probably because she had belched at him rather than giving any commands or responses. He was pretty useless for this kind of thing, anyway, other than placing orders for her while she slept.

Nova was still mobile, but there was no way in hell that she’d get the Warframe out of the ship now. She had _tried_. The soft, flabby excess mass that now covered her body made it almost impossible to even get through the ramp between sections, let alone an exit tool that had once been form-fitting.

She was happy, but she wasn’t satisfied. 99 was still one away from 100, after all. As much as she wanted to fall asleep, she had to stay awake for the big moment, to prove that she had become the most powerful of all.

Simaris had sent her messages, asking if she was alright, and she had sent back pictures of her progress. He didn’t seem thrilled, but he never was. He was probably just mad that she hadn’t turned up to his Sanctuary Onslaught missions in _days_.

Aside from Nova, Teanna herself was getting fairly hefty, often having to stop and rest between her five daily meals. Her suit had long since broken, forcing her to rely on her underwear instead to add some modesty. Even then, the bra straps were basically straining just to cover her, a feeling that wasn’t entirely welcome.

Picking up Forma 99, Teanna paused and tapped her chest as another belch came out, probably from the massive bottle of cola she had just downed in under two minutes. She was so full, but she couldn’t stop now.

Looking down at Nova’s stomach – which was, technically, her own – she gave it a quick pat with one bloated hand. “Shh, calm down, girl. Dinner’s on the way. You’re a big girl, you only have two more to go.”

And with that, she took in the Forma, no hesitation necessary.

\---

Teanna didn’t even realise that she had taken in Forma number 100 until Ordis had pointed it out to her. She was actually on 102 when he did so – it had just become a habit now, one that she didn’t want to break.

Giving her Nova tummy a quick pat and letting lose a deep, satisfied belch from having taken in over 100 power upgrades, she decided that it was time to celebrate and headed back to the rear of the Orbiter. The metal itself was creaking as she moved, and her stomach continued to growl furiously as a demand for more sustenance.

The wobbling of her extra flesh and fat was something she had simply become used to. It would be odd to _not_ have it, and part of her wanted even more of it, but there was also something else she felt a need for. It had been a long time since she had been… physically satisfied. Maybe she could call on somebody? Her new form must be fairly attractive to the right people, after all.

Before she could give the order to Ordis, she realised that she was still hungry, and transferred herself out of the Warframe. There were two large pizzas waiting for her, and she planned to leave absolutely no crumbs behind.

If anybody had boarded the Orbiter, all they would have heard was a symphony of chewing, belching and the occasional moan from a well-filled stomach as Teanna dug into her celebratory meal, slowly catching up to the bulk of her Nova. It would take time, but she would get there.

But first, food. Then, a nap. Then, she would probably find somebody she could use to relieve some of her stress.

No, she was thinking too far ahead. Food. She’d deal with the rest later.

By the time the last slice of the first pizza had disappeared into her expansive tummy, she was already thinking about other things. More specifically, what she’d have for supper.


End file.
